Black Lightning Fades
by Merrine
Summary: Band/Human AU. Keith decides to set up a band with his brothers Arthur and Aidan and an american girl named Emily. Together they form a band and aim to win and gain popularity in the British music charts. But life isn't always that simple is it?
1. Creation

(A/N: Human Names: Australia-Keith, New Zealand-Aidan, Fem!America-Emily. Apparently that last one is the popular Japanese name for her, plus it sounded cute so I'm going with that.)

Down in the basement of the Kirkland family house, which at the moment was rather empty, was a guitar being played by one of the younger brothers (and the reason there were only two people living there) he was playing gently on an electric guitar that was connected to a large amp. The music was calm despite it being electric but somehow it was annoying, which is why the door burst open and the owner of the house stormed down unplugging the amp. Arthur Kirkland, 23 years old and the oldest brother and owner of the Kirkland family home, self-proclaimed gentleman and university graduate with nothing short of a horrible temper. "What do you think _you_ are doing Keith?"

Keith Smith-Kirkland, 18 years old and Arthur's mooching half brother that lived in a messy room and hung out in the basement with his other brother, a booze drinking party-nut who was only just able to graduate from high school and bummed out of college and moved to England to live with his half brother and has been for the past one and a half years. "Playing music," he replied sighing hoping off the amp taking his guitar off, "I'm thinking of making a band, I invited Aidan around and was thinking you could help us. You had a band didn't you?"

Aidan, 19 years old another half sibling of Arthur and full brother of Keith but for reasons unknown they do not share the same last name, he will party with Keith and partakes in outdoor sports with him but keeps to himself a bit more and gets annoyed at Keith because he often teases him and for the past few months have been staying at Arthur's house to keep Keith in check.

Arthur stepped back before regaining his composure coughing into his hand about to talk, he didn't like talking about his old days in the band but if Keith wanted to start up a band he had no choice, "Yes I did have a band but I disbanded it so I could continue my studies, I think you should do the same instead of lazing around wasting your life playing the guitar!" He sighed lifting up the amp putting it aside watching Keith carry his guitar upstairs, "Listen I cannot force you what you want to do, but you at least need a guitar, drums and a bass maybe even a singer,"

Keith's eyes lit up and he had to refuse the urge to run back down and hug Arthur in thanks, instead he cheered leaping up into the air happily running up the stairs into the main house running over to the couch where Aidan sat watching the television. He snuck up behind him putting his hands over his eyes shouting loudly into his ear, "Arthur accepted! We can have a band!" He said happily jumping next to Aidan on the couch.

"That's great," Aidan said half meaning it half annoyed of the fact Keith just tackled him, "but there are only three of us, we could manage but wouldn't it be better with four?" Aidan's thinking was that he knew Keith would take guitar and so would Arthur and he'd be doing bass but they still needed a drum and maybe some variety in the vocals if they decided to have them, but as he watched Keith it would appear that he had it all planned and set.

Keith held up his phone placing it to his ear listening to the dial tone, he tapped his finger impatiently waiting for the phone to be picked up, "Oh hello is Emily there? She is oh great can I speak to her?"

Emily Jones, 17 years old and an American who was in England for a few years while her parents worked around Europe, still in high school Emily meet Keith a few months ago in a music store and had been friends ever since. She was happy, chirpy and very flamboyant and always had some strange idea or activity for them to do that always ended in them getting the last laugh.

"Oh hello Emily," Keith begun taking the phone out of the room talking to her about being in the band, by the way he held the phone away from his head and Aidan could hear her screams of joy from the lounge room he guessed it was a yes. Then he heard Keith tapping one of Arthur's spoons on the bench, she must want to play drums. Aidan smiled walking up to his room which was right underneath the attic, he stepped in walking around until he found and old box labeled; 'Band'. He took it back down to his room looking at the black shirts and pants, they might as well use that. It'd be cheaper anyway.

.:oOo:.

It had all gone so fast for Keith but that was good, he sat out on the front step staring at every passerby while his brother's set up the band stuff in the basement. They had come out several times asking Keith to get his ass down there and start helping them but each time he flat out refused saying he was waiting for Emily. It had now been quite some time since he had woken up and his brother's were done and now sound checking but Keith still waited for Emily like a good boy. Then he heard running and heavy breathing, he stood up to see Emily running up to him with that face of hers smiling at him placing her hands on her knees, "Sorry I'm late Keith my brother kept me back for a bit."

Keith smiled taking her bag and jacket opening the front door to the house smiling at her, "Emily, relax, it is okay," he said waiting for her to walk in then followed her in placing her jacket on the coat stand at the front handing her bag back down to her, he then started to lead her to the stair case that went down to the basement, "So what did your brother make you do?" Keith asked, he had never met Emily's brother but he was always asking her to do stuff for him and didn't sound like the easiest person to live with, but then again he wasn't either.

"Oh," Emily said following Keith down to the basement thinking to herself, "it wasn't much. He just wanted me to cook him some lunch, speaking of which do you have food?" She asked but her thoughts were soon lost when she saw Aidan and Arthur having a contest on the electric guitars, the noise was horrible but sounded okay. She smiled laughing happily clapping her hands to a beat before running down to the drum set. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Arthur and Aidan turned their heads blushing red noticing that the two of them had seen them having a jam contest with the guitars, Arthur walked over to Emily putting his hand out smiling. "We've all met before but it wasn't for long was it?" He asked shaking her hand as she nodded her head in agreement. Arthur moved back to where he was before re-tuning his guitar watching Aidan swap to a bass and Keith grab his guitar off the rack.

"So what do we call ourselves?" Keith asked strumming mindlessly with his fingers on a couple of the strings looking up at the dim lights trying to think.

"Hey Keith!" Emily shouted out from across the room getting everyone's attention, she blushed before shaking her head staring just at Keith, "Remember that song you played a few days ago, you sung about how even black lightning fades like life and all of that sort of stuff, I forgot what it was now." Emily watched Keith's face turn to realisation as he started to play the guitar he nodded.

"Black Lightning Fades," he repeated nodding, Aidan remembered playing this and slowly did his part and Emily copied what he was doing trying to keep as close as possible. Arthur watched then started doing background noise and soon it sounded like a proper song. Then Keith closed his eyes tapping his foot moving closer to the microphone opening his mouth, "I see you leave, out the side door of my house. And I reach for you to say I didn't mean it but then you fade, and it starts to rain and I come to realize that...Black Lightning Fades, it fades like life, its fades like love and it fades exactly like you..."

They all turned to Emily who had burst into tears crying wiping her eyes gently before her whole face turned red noticing that the others were looking at her, "Eh oh ah I mean uwah!" She covered her face feeling embarrassed while the guys laughed. Not because they were being mean or something because she was so cute. "Th-that song was so touching," she sniffed smiling up at Keith, "can I sing part of it please?"

Keith put his guitar on his back grabbing a pad and pen writing down the lyrics then tore them off copying them over again then folding it into a plan shooting it over to Emily, "Alright you have the red lyrics," he said placing the guitar around the right way, "one, two, three GO!"

"I see you leave, out the side door of my house. And I reach for you to say, 'I didn't mean it', but then you fade, and it starts to rain and I come to realize that... Black Lightning Fades, it fades like life, its fades like love and it fades exactly like you..."

Emily joined in and Keith stopped, "And I know, that you're telling me the truth but your habits I can't stand, so I have to fade like lightning."

"I'm sorry baby that I can't change but please don't fade away I need you to stay!" Keith hummed for a while before pointing to Emily for the next verse.

"You told me that you loved me, but then you took it all away. You locked me up and laughed at me any time I ever fell down, no, you don't care about me. So I'm standing on this bridge and I see you cry and I tell you...Black Lighting Fades! Black Lightning Fades, it fades like my life, its fades like your love and it fades exactly like us..."

Keith joined in and they finished off together, "Now we are falling as one and we hold each other, kiss for the last time then it gets cold and I feel your body go limp then it turns to darkness!" They calmed their voices to a near whisper, Black Lighting Fades, Black Lightning Fades, oh~ Black Lightning Fades...it fades like our lives, its fades like our love but it won't let us fade away..."

By the end of the song Emily stood up dropping the drumsticks running up stairs covering her face crying letting the door slam on her way out. Aidan and Arthur glares at Keith darkly as he placed his guitar down, "What possessed you to write such a depressing song and have Emily sing it you bastard?" Arthur scolded him.

As Keith ran up the stairs to catch up with Emily he looked back at Arthur and Aidan biting his lip, "I wrote them because that is how I feel," he opened the door running into the lounge. Emily was sitting down on the couch looking at one of Keith's old song books, Keith blushed taking the book away stuffing it under his arm, "You don't won't to read them they may upset you, and uh I'm sorry about that song. Didn't know what I was thinking."

Emily shook her head sitting up smiling at Keith happily, her eyes were red and her face was blotchy but she appeared, "N-no it's okay," she said wiping her eyes sniffing trying to remain calm but was failing terribly at it, "the song was just really touching, I wish I could write a song like that." She smiled up at Keith sweetly, she thought highly of him and respected his song writing skills.

Keith handed her a piece of paper and a pen reaching behind the couch grabbing an acoustic guitar placing it on his lap patting Emily on the shoulder, "Write it down sing it to me and I will mimic," he watched as she shakily wrote down words trying to keep the pen steady then started to lean on the coffee table.

Emily looked at the paper taking a deep breath humming lightly then opened her mouth, "The crystallized m-memories of you a-and I are persevered i-in that photo I k-keep of you in my room, the one that has...m-my tears..." She wiped her eyes opening her mouth to speak again but Keith snatched the paper off her stuffing it in his pocket looking at her.

"Don't sing a sad song sing something that will lighten you up like this," he strummed down on a single string then another and another and started head banging making Emily laugh, "I met a girl at the candy store last week, and I asked her name and she punched me in the face! I met another girl on the dance floor, asked her for her number she kicked me where it hurts! I ain't a pervert so why does this keep happnin'? Ohoohooh~ Dance with me, kill with me, feel with me and be with me baby love know what I feel and know your limits when you scream in my ear and you tell me to stop but I keep on going slooooow-"

"I think we have had enough of your foul attitude today," Arthur snapped placing his hand over his half-brother's mouth before he could say anything worse, he looked over at Emily expecting her to be horrified but she was hugging herself laughing so intensely she almost fell off the couch, "Did his silly song about sex really make you that happy?"

Emily nodded punching Keith lightly on the head, "It's funny because I know he isn't like that at all!" She looked at her hand and almost fell of the couch completely running out to her jacket putting it on jumping up and down on the spot like she was on fire, "I promised my brother I'd be back to cook dinner, I have school tomorrow so maybe after then we can talk or practise again!" And with that she bolted out the door down the path back to her house groaning about what a pain it was to go home.

Arthur let go of Keith sighing walking around sitting on the couch snatching the guitar off him placing it down on the table turning the television on, "So it seems you have yourself a band at last Keith," he said turning to him, "are you happy?"

Keith sat down normally crossing his arms, "Of course I am happy," he said jumping up onto the table screaming in happiness, "this is the best day of my life!"


	2. Formation

It had been a week since Keith had set up his band and he was quite proud of himself, he had managed some more lyrics that didn't send Emily into a sudden burst of tears and even helped her make her own song. He now fiddled with the chords for Emily's song, it was nearing 5 am and even though it was quiet Arthur was still annoyed. But Keith wasn't the only one up. Aidan was fiddling with Arthur's old band costumes adding gray lightning bolts since black on black wasn't the most visible thing known to mankind. Even though Arthur was slightly annoyed by this whole event he was also quite proud and self content happy that Keith was entertaining himself for once, plus being in a band was fun.

"Black night, haunted sparrow and holding your chin in my palm," Keith sung lightly pulling at the strings writing down a couple of letters then re-arranging his hands singing the next part of the song, "black lace and spider webs hanging off my arms, I won't cry! I'm a big girl now, but your body crumbles and I know I have won…" Keith finished writing down a couple more letters smiling down at the lyrics gently placing them inside a folder.

"Emily has quite a knack at that I have to admit," Arthur said bounding down the stairs looking over Keith's shoulders air guitaring the chords to himself nodding humming the tune smiling gleefully happy with what the young girl had written flipping the pages of the folder examining each and all of the songs, "Oh yes Keith don't hug to me to death but I have us a gig next weekend."

Arthur could have been speaking another language for all it mattered, Keith jumped up dropping his guitar throwing his arms around Arthur's neck hugging him tightly before letting go and grabbing his phone flicking through his contacts list looking for Emily, "I have to call Emily and tell her the good news!" He quickly pressed down ring and waited for her to answer ignoring Arthur's warnings about the time, '5 am!'He bellowed at Keith but Keith smiled, "Hello Emily…did I wake you?...Well guess what!" He paused listening to her guesses shaking his head, then he spoke down the phone again, "Arthur got us a gig next weekend!" He moved the phone away from his head and both Arthur and Aidan could hear her screams of joy and anticipation."

"Oh no Keith I have to go sorry!" Emily whispered down the phone, before she hung up Keith could hear a male's voice talking to her then her screaming for him not to take his phone. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Keith bit his lip hoping that Emily would be allowed to come to the gig then decided by himself that she was going to come even if they had to sneak her away from his brother, he jumped back onto his stool picking up his guitar standing up holding the microphone up to his mouth, "Hello London!" He shouted, Arthur ran back to the guitar and Aidan picked up the bass, "We are Black Lightning Fades! And we are gonna blast your brains out!"

"One, two, three GO!" Aidan shouted out and the three of them started to play one of Keith's older songs back from when he dropped out of college, the noise was loud so it was lucky the basement held noise is in quite well.

"You tell me go you tell me stop now I tell you to just shut up, you tell me right and try to teach me wrong but I stopped listening long ago," Keith sung into the microphone tapping his foot smiling at Arthur who had lost himself in the moment and started head banging, both Aidan and Keith had to resist to urge not to laugh, "I'm not a good boy and I don't think in fairy tales, I think about the booze and the mattress where your daughter and I had fun for the whole night! Stupid teacher! Stupid guardian! Stupid people don't you know, the innocent ones are the ones that enjoy it the most!"

Aidan giggled strumming along slowly along, Keith always joked about the sort of stuff that a lot of teens did and even though his songs were crude and horrid he was truly a sweet guy who would never dream of doing anything like that to a girl he really felt attached to. Aidan counted in his head before joining in at his part, "The cleaner came in and screamed at the top of her lungs, the neighbors complained about the screaming," he smiled at Keith and the two of them sung at the same time, "but what they find repulsive really turns me on!"

They two of them laughed turning to Arthur who was also amused but looking slightly worried turning the guitar down looking at them now he was laughing, "As good as that song is I do not think it would be wise to sing that to or when Emily is around," he slipped the guitar off his shoulder unplugging it placing it on the rack yawning stretching his arms out widely walking towards the stairs, "Anyway I think we should all get some sleep before tomorrow morning," he said looking at Keith, "weren't you going to go shopping with Emily at 9? You have less than 4 hours to sleep."

Keith dropped his guitar, and if it wasn't for Aidan's quick thinking and diving down underneath Keith to grab the guitar he would have had to buy a new one. But as Aidan inspected the guitar an idea came to his head, he quickly followed to others up and now had declared himself in charge of costumes and making sure the equipment looks right. "We should get some new guitars, like are grey with black lightning bolts on them or something, and we should paint the drum as well," he said before picking out his wallet, "hey Keith you and Emily can buy us all some new instruments."

"Sounds like a good idea Aidan, Keith do that tomorrow," Arthur sad walking into his room slamming the door shut. Click. Click. Now it was locked and no one was to disturb him. Slowly Aidan and Keith went back to their rooms to sleep. Or attempt to.

.:oOo:.

Keith's alarm clock bleared loudly and he sat up stretching quickly walking to the bath room, Aidan's room was on the way there and he peeked in. Aidan was sitting on his bed surrounded by scraps of paper and cloth. Keith sighed walking in, the papers were lists of things they needed, "Did you stay up all morning?" Keith asked, there wasn't a yes or a no, Aidan flopped back asleep. Keith took that as a yes and walked out into the bathroom. While he had his shower he could only think of one thing, the gig not that there was much for him to do Aidan had single handedly took on himself to set the whole thing up, all Keith needed to do was practice.

He stepped out in his towel and immediately had his ears attacked by Arthur telling him to wear clothes and not walk around the house in just a towel, "B-but I was going to my room to get dressed Arthur!"

"Well you should take your clothes into the bathroom and change in there," Arthur scolded following Keith back to his room and leaning against his door whilst Keith changed on the other side, "what is I had guests over who do not want to see your indecency!"

Keith tuned out of the rambling and opened his window jumping out, ah life was great, but he was glad he hadn't taken a room on the second floor. He dashed over to Aidan's room that was next to his tapping on the window, Aidan opened it looking down at Keith, "You better run Arthur's really pissed off at you," he said handing Keith a few lists, "see what you can get, I'll be making a great costume for Emily!"

Keith nodded and started to run down the foot path towards the shopping mall, it was half an hour until he was supposed to meet Emily outside the ice cream shop for breakfast. He looked to one side of the road and the other and quickly darted across, he had no choice but to run the subway or taking a bus would take too long and he didn't have the money for one of the many taxi's that were around. He could see the mall and ran faster feeling the band aid on his nose come loose, he was going fast, that was his fast as he placed his hand over. He saw Emily walking towards to ice cream, he ran up behind her jumping onto her back smiling.

"G'day Emz!" He said happily releasing his arms from her back smiling at her, she was dressed in a cute blue dress with a silver laced jacket ended just below her bust and had red stockings on, "Good thing you got stockings, England gets pretty cold you know." It was an obvious statement but he somehow had to start a conversation and this was really the only way he could think of starting one, he smiled at her starting to walk towards the mall.

"Weren't we going to get ice cream?" Emily asked chasing after Keith slightly confused, she saw his expression change to embarrassment and she giggled walking along beside him, "I already ate so it is alright, Aidan texted me saying that we were going to get stuff for the band, this is going to be so much fun!" She screamed out running towards the shops.

Keith reached his arm out but couldn't catch her so instead opted for chasing her in running towards the shopping mall, once Keith and Emily both entered the mall they slowed down examining the map looking for a music store, they located one on the opposite side of the mall to the food court on the third floor.

As they made their way the elevator they examined the lists Aidan had given them, one described instruments. Two guitars; black with no pattern, ask the clerk for grey guitar paint and blank straps. One bass; also black with no pattern, plain strap. One drum set, black with a plain white main drum, ask the clerk for drum paint, two black drum sticks. For each of them he gave measurements except for the drum asking Keith to ask the clerk to find a drum that would suit Emily. The thought then occurred how Aidan knew what size he and Arthur needed, he didn't want to think about it too much.

The second list was filled with all sorts of sound equipment they didn't have, extra picks and sticks and any other thing Aidan thought they would be in need off.

Emily and Keith looked at each other thinking the same thing; Aidan was power hungry and way too into this for his own good. But maybe they needed to be more into it? Well if anything was going to work it was walking into the music store and watching Emily snatch the list of Keith and run straight towards the man at the front counter, "Can we have these things please?"

Keith was busy picking up a guitar, he knew it was the right size and it was like love at first sight, it looked and felt perfect and upon picking it up he could imagine the gig next week. He wandered over to Emily who had Arthur and Aidan's instruments on the desk and was now waiting for the drum man to come out to help her pick out a drum, "Hey mister I'll take this one as well," Keith said placing the guitar on top of the counter with a couple of picks following Emily over to the drums.

Emily swooped around on her toes glaring at Keith pointing to the other end of the shop to all the electrical equipment, "You need to get the things on Aidan's list!" She scolded pushing him away, sitting down at a drum set testing it, Keith didn't move. She sighed pointing over at the equipment, "Come on Keith out gig is in a week...let's go!" Emily shouted hitting down hard onto the drum set doing the beat to Black Lightning Fades, their signature song.

Keith sighed walking over to the electrical equipment picking up his ringing phone, it was Aidan he was describing their gig in great detail and listing the songs they would be playing and the time of it. Keith tuned out a little bit during the conversation and that whole after noon actually, and soon enough Arthur was piling the equipment in a van he dug out from his old band days.

"Keith?" Emily popped out in front of his face snapping him out of his trance, she jumped in the van happy with herself waiting for Keith to get in. He walked in sleepily leaning his head back against the seat grumbling nothing under his breath sighing sleepily. "Keith will you be okay for practice this evening?" Emily asked slightly worried about the boy biting her lip.

Keith smiled sweetly back at Emily nodding, "Yeah I'll be alright you have to stop worrying about me, I just went to sleep late," yeah after he was sent to bed he didn't go to sleep for a few hours so he barely had about 2 hours sleep, "but the good news is we got your song down to a T so we can perform that one at the gig, according to Aidan we have two hours so it should be fun, are you right to come?"

Emily turned nervous and mumbled then looked back at Keith smiling handing him a small note book, inside was full of guitar chords and lyrics, "During classes I wrote a few of these," she sighed deeply looking at Keith, "on the day of the performance I told my brother I am seeing a movie with you, a long, long movie so that way I can't get in trouble, he's worried about me you see apparently my teacher rang him up.

"I'm not one to side with rebellion," Arthur said driving up into the driveway to the house pulling the key from the car, "but I can tell Emily is set on this so even though it goes against my beliefs I shall assist her in tricking her brother." He jumped out the car tossing the keys to Emily smiling at her going to unlock the front door and let them all in.

Emily jumped for joy leaping out of the car running around to Keith grabbing around the neck embracing him in a hug before blushing letting go of him helping him get some of the guitars out while he and Aidan grabbed the equipment and put the drum set on a special trolley. Then with a small beep off Arthur's keys Emily locked the car running up to the front door holding it open for the boys so they could bring the equipment up.

"Black Lightning Fades is finally getting somewhere!" Emily shouted running down to the basement once the boys were in.


	3. Shopping

Keith stepped down and together with Aidan and Arthur the boys set up the sound system and re-arranged the instruments. Aidan however was staring at Emily the whole time, her songs were all so beautiful and he worried that if playing the drums might hinder her performance, but teaching her guitar may be hard. Or maybe she could take over bass? He knew he had to change this arrangement before the gig in a week's time but for now this would have to do. "Oh yeah forgot about that," He jumped up walking over to a box bringing it back pulling out several plastic bags handing them to Keith, Arthur and Emily, "change into these, Emily you may use the upstairs bathroom."

Emily nodded running up the stairs quickly and the boys opened them gazing in awe at the costumes Aidan had made. Keith took his shirt off putting on a black short sleeved shirt with blue flames going up the right side. He put on the fingerless black gloves and a black tie around his neck leaving it slightly loose so it hung around his neck relaxed, "Aidan this is great!" He said looking at the pants and black shoes that came with it.

"Same here," Arthur said fixing up the leather jacket's cuffs, he had a red neck scarf and a black shirt similar to Keith's underneath without the flames but with white words repeating the lyrics to Black Lightning Fades. He picked up the guitar Keith bought for him strumming it a bit nodding to himself contently. They then shot their eyes to Aidan and his outfit.

A black long sleeved shirt that was half way unbuttoned with a gold necklace, and like the other two fingerless gloves. He picked his bass up looking up hearing Emily come down, "Keith look out," he said pointing up at Emily walking down.

Keith's jaw dropped watching Emily walk down, her smile, her clothes everything. A long sleeved black shirt that flared at the wrists it went up around her shoulders but was cut above and below her bust, she wore tight short shorts and big black boots with buckles and in her hair was an oversized red bow. She giggled spinning around smiling wrapping her arms around Aidan, "Thank you I love this outfit so much it is so fitting!" She shouted running to the drum kit, "So shall we practice a song?"

Keith nodded walking to the microphone closing his eyes imagining a stage, big lights shining down onto them, people screaming out their names begging for the next to be played. A new single maybe or an old favourite, he decided to play a song that Emily hadn't heard yet but he knew she'd catch on, "Hello London!" He shouted opening his eyes plunging his fist into the air, "We are Black Lightning Fades and this is our new song 'Like we used to Now'!"

He started to strum down quickly, Emily joined in and so followed Aidan and Arthur, Keith moved his lips to the microphone opening them singing out the lyrics, "Do you know, they tell us to grow up. They tell us to be useful to society and help others, but what if we don't want to? Dontcha remember those days when we used to break the garbage cans? Ride them down the hill then crash until, go home to mummy crying get her to put a band aid on it, don't you want to live like we used to no?"

Aidan joined in for the chorus, and surprisingly Emily joined in by humming lightly behind the two boys, "In the old days when we ran across the field, get burnt to a crisp in the sun by the pool and not giving a shit what the fuzz say! Put your hand in your pocket steal gum, flip the girls skirts and live without a thought and live like we used to now!"

Keith stepped away from the microphone smiling back at Emily continuing to play, it was Aidan's turn to sing, not that it was really half way between signing and rap but it didn't really matter to them. Emily wondered if Keith and Aidan actually did these things when they were younger, they still were young but by judging by the way Arthur was holding back a laugh it probably was more fact than fiction in the lyrics to the song.

"Spend the night in jail get bailed by daddy the next day, meet up with your friends tell them it's alright then say let's do that again! Go to the store by the beer under age go to the oval and drink until your best mates face looks pink, limp home someone got hit by a car. We ran from the police, oh why cant we live like we used to now!" Aidan smirked moving back kicking out a few strums quickly, the low thunderous twang of the string echoed in his and everyone else's ears. But it wasn't necessarily a bad sound, it was very much the opposite. Exhilarating and inspirational.

The two boy repeated the chorus and Emily tried joining in getting quite a few of the words right, Arthur quickly handed her a copy of the lyrics before catching up on the chords to get back to where the others were on the song, Emily looked at the lyrics then up at Keith and Aidan, the two of them really didn't seem like the type of people who would do or act like this ever. But then again she hadn't known them when they were in high school. Once the song had finished she clapped happily cheering for them, "Wow that was such a cool song!" She said jumping up ecstatic, "It's amazing, all that rebellion, I wish I could be more like that!"

Keith smiled back at Emily placing the guitar down gently on its rest walking back towards her, "Well you'll be able to rebel tons next when we rescue you from your brother," he smiled giving her a sheet of paper with the venue information. The gig was set to be at one of the many stages in London, they would light effects and film cameras, from that they could make an album and become number one in the nation. That was their goal, their ambition that kept the fire inside the heart going.

"Once we are popular enough we'll enter the Eurovision song contest and win," Arthur said on a side note, but Emily and Keith go so excited about that and screamed in delight. Arthur gave a small chuckle handing a set of drum beats to Emily and lyrics to Keith, "If we enter I'd like to use this song," he said walking up to a microphone, "Aidan may I?"

First it was three taps of the drum stick, "One, two, three four!" Arthur shouted out pulling down on the chords much faster than Keith could manage, "Snow falling down at my window I feel a chill down my spine, my baby is coming home and a chill goes down her spine. I invite her in for a drink and we know our love is true," he paused looking at Keith nodding, chorus time. "Oh~ She's my ice princess, hands like ice and a cold heart at that, but me and my warmth can bring out the best in her, and I do not fear her icy breath will break and shatter my heart because we are in love, icy hands and Ice Princess!"

Emily left her drums running up beside Keith opening her mouth quickly taking in the next part changing the lyrics so it would make sense, "I am your ice princess, your warmth heats me up and I know what is true is now fiction, false, a lie but I know your love is something not to be taken for granted. As I raise my charcoal wings you stare at me in awe, how could such a beautiful being so demonic!"

.:oOo:.

Keith gently placed his coat around Emily's shoulders leading her out the door as they started to walk down the path to drop her off at her house, Keith insisted because it was past dinnertime although he was worried how Emily's brother would react. 'Don't worry,' she had said as they walked out the door, she then started to explain to Keith how he was worried about her because she had not being paying attention in class and her teachers had called him up.

"Listen if the band is going to ruin your life I don't want you participating," Keith said looking down at Emily. She smiled back at him sweetly and he sighed looking up at the sky, cold white flakes of snow were falling down onto his face, "Emily, look," he said raising his hand, "snow…"

Emily jumped up running up a set of concrete stairs, "Keith this way!" She shouted running into the park, she smiled running up to the centre of the snow covered park laughing turning around sticking her tongue out to catch the snow.

Keith smiled watching Emily dance around in her pink dress coat, he smiled walking up to her holding his breath, "E-Emily," he spoke with a shaky voice looking down at her finishing her spin.

She looked up at him blushing slightly smiling at him sweetly, "Yes?" She answered running off again jumping on the swing, "Push me Keith! Push me!"

Keith sighed walking around the back of Emily pushing her making her swing higher and higher and higher, "Hey Em, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do Keith!"

"Em I..." he paused mid sentence and Emily slowly down turning around looking at him waiting for him to speak, "Em I..." he flinched slightly looking her in her big blue eyes, he gently grasped her hands kissing them, "Emily...from the moment I saw you you were wonderful and you have been wonderful since, you a beautiful and perfect to me and amazing not like other girls. You are feminine but at the same time a tomboy, and...I've liked you a long time now, I just couldn't tell you."

Emily blushed looking shocked but then smiled standing up kissing Keith on his lips gently taking her head away she then grabbed his hand looking up at him, "And you are a wonderful doofus, not any old doofus. My doofus."

Keith smiled weakly as she let go of his hand running back down the stairs, "I think I can get back to my place from here," she said smiling back him the moon shining behind her and snow drifting down in front, "my brother may not like you!"

And then she left. She was wonderful.


End file.
